Arc
An arc is an area formed between the lines created by extending hash marks or arc lines printed on a ship token to range 3. A ship is in '''an arc if any part of its base is inside that area. * Arcs are measured beyond the base of ships. The portion of any object that lies beneath a ship is not in any of those ship’s arcs. Standard Arcs There are three types of '''Standard Arcs '''created from the crossed diagonal arc lines: 1. '''Front arc ( ): '''This arc projects in the same direction that the ship is facing. Most ships have a primary weapon. Almost all , , and weapons use this arc. 2. '''Side arcs: '''These arcs are on the right or left side of ships. 3. '''Rear arc ( ): '''This arc projects in the opposite direction that the ship is facing. Some ships have a primary weapon. Bullseye Arc The bullseye arc is indicated by . This arc is found inside the ; if something is in a ship's arc, it is also in its arc. * The is the width and length of the range ruler. * There is no intrinsic effect when a ship attacks a ship in its , but card abilities may refer to it. * Example: Marksmanship allows the attacker to change one ''hit'' result to a ''critical hit'' result, but only against defenders in the bullseye arc. * Example: The M12-L Kimogila Fighter has the '''Dead to Rights ship ability, which prevents the target from modifying their dice with green tokens if the target is in the kimogila's bullseye firing arc. Full Arc There are two Full Arcs that use the midway line instead of the printed arc lines. # Full front arc ( ): '''This arc covers all of the area in front of the ship. Some ships have primary weapons. # '''Full rear arc ( ): '''This arc covers all of the area behind the ship. Using the , , and extending the midway line to range 3, the following phrases are used to express specific spacial relationships between ships. * '''Behind: '''If ship A is in the of ship B and ship A does not cross the midway line of ship B, then ship A is '''behind '''ship B. * '''In front of: '''If ship A is in the of ship B and ship A does not cross the midway line of ship B, then ship A is '''in front of '''ship B. * '''Flanking: '''If ship A crosses the midway line of ship B, then ship A is '''flanking '''ship B. Turret Arcs Unlike other arcs, some weapons use turret arc indicators to select arcs. There are two types of turret arc indicators: single turret ( ) and double turret ( ). During setup, a ship with a primary (or special) or weapon adds the corresponding turret arc indicator to its base. The turret arc indicator points toward one of ship’s four standard arcs. The standard arc that the turret arc indicator is pointing toward is a in addition to still being a standard arc. While a ship performs a attack, it can attack a target that is in its arc. A ship with a double turret arc indicator has two in opposite directions. A ship can adjust which standard arc(s) that its turret arc indicator is pointing towards by using the rotate ( ) action. Firing Arcs A ship’s '''Firing Arcs '''include all shaded arcs on the ship’s ship token plus all arcs, if any. * If an upgrade card gives a ship a arc or primary weapon with a specified arc, those arcs are also firing arcs. FAQ '''Q: Can ships that only use or attacks use effects that require the ship to perform a attack? (i.e. Fearless, Outmaneuver) A: No. Note the differences between the requirement of Fearless: “While you perform a primary attack…” and Punishing One: “While you perform a primary attack, if the defender is in your …” A attack uses the icon above the attack value as shown on its ship card. This is different from an attack that is performed against a ship in its . - Q: When a ship with its turret arc indicator pointing at its performs a attack, has it also attacked from that ? A: No. For example, if a ship equipped with Veteran Turret Gunner performs a primary attack, it could use Veteran Turret Gunner’s ability to perform a attack even if the turret arc indicator is pointing at its . Some examples of ships with both a turret and forward firing arc include Lancer, HWK, or a ship firing a special weapon that uses the (such as an Ion Cannon). - Q: Is a ship in its own firing arc? A: No. - Q: Does a ship’s firing arc extend to range 3 even if the weapon using that arc does not? A: Yes. For example, if Drea Renthal (Scum, BTL-A4 Y-wing) is equipped with a Dorsal Turret, she can use her ability on ships at range 1–3 in her turret arc. Notes Abilities referencing arcs: Attack Arc vs Target Position There are two main ways the arc is referenced by abilities that people tend to mix up. Some abilities refer to the attack arc, meaning the arc used by the weapon being fired. Others refer to the target's location, meaning the arc(s) the target occupies. Knowing the difference will make a lot of card abilities much clearer. Attack Arc: The arc used by the weapon Some cards refer to the attack arc. For example, a primary attack or missile fired through the forward arc is a forward arc attack. A primary weapon attack using the rear arc is a rear arc attack, even if you're shooting a large ship that is partially also in your forward arc or turret arc. An attack using the turret is a turret arc attack, even if the turret is pointing forward and shooting a target in your forward arc. Same deal with bullseye and others: the weapon determines the attack arc, not the target's location. This matters for cards like Outmaneuver, Fearless, Marauder, Hotshot Gunner, etc. Outmaneuver and Fearless won't work if the attack arc was a full front attack (e.g. YV-666 or Auzituck), a turret attack (e.g. Modified YT-1300), a bullseye attack (e.g. Proton Rockets or Heavy Laser Cannon), etc, regardless of the enemy's location. In these examples, the weapon specified an attack arc other than the forward arc . Consider Kavil as a useful example: when he makes a Turret Attack , his ability triggers even if the enemy is in your forward arc , because his ability only cares about the arc of the weapon used, not the target's location. Target Location: the arc(s) the target occupies Many cards refer to the target's location. For example, if you shoot a ship with your turret and they are in front of you, in your forward arc, then an effect that refers to the ship's location will care about that. Example: the Fang Fighter ability cares only about location, not arc used. If your enemy is firing a turret pointing sideways, but a portion of your ship is in their forward arc and the attack is at range 1, then Concordia Faceoff triggers. Example: Rear Admiral Chiraneau's ability cares about the target's location (in the full forward arc or full rear arc matching your reinforcement), not the type of arc used for the attack (which in RAC's case is always a turret arc ). Arcs in ability text can be tricky, but when you remember to distinguish weapon arc vs location arc, most abilities that reference arcs are a lot easier.Category:Content Category:Rules Category:Glossary